


Chocolates at 9am

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asssistant!Cas, Boss!Dean, Chocolates and Roses, Dean Smith - Freeform, Fluff, It's a Terrible Life!verse, M/M, Office Romance, Rule Breaking, Valentine's Day, not so secret admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean gets in early to place a rose on his assistant's desk under the guise of a secret admirer. Except that it turns out the admiration is both not so secret and mutual.





	Chocolates at 9am

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Valentine's Day but obviously I did not, so here we are!

*******

Dean gets into the office before his assistant for once in his life, the reason simply to place a rose on the man's desk. He tells himself he’s not nervous and ignores the jitters, he just hasn’t had his coffee yet.

The quiet of the office means that he manages to square away several important emails and note down in his notebook several tasks he needs to do once the working hours begin. He looks up periodically and he finds that he misses having his assistant right there, his usual frosted outline on the other side of the door.

He’s hankering after a coffee, but he knows that Castiel will bring one for him as soon as he gets in. It’s often in whichever cheesy mug is free from the office kitchen which Dean hated at first but has since grown to love. His favourite is the Iron Man helmet mug which is outrageous and cool.

Dean’s engrossed in a crossword, from a puzzle book he keeps in his drawer, when he hears the door open. His head snaps up and Castiel is hovering by the door, a white mug in hand which he knows has a big heart on stating _I love Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc._ and a sizeable box of chocolates.

Castiel goes still at the door, clearly startled by his presence.

"Mr. Winchester, you're already here!?" Castiel's cheeks are red with what Dean figures is embarrassment. Dean’s eyes are locked on the box of chocolates and Castiel has noticed.

"I am," he grins and he's pretty sure Castiel blushes more but eventually he does find Cas' beautiful smile gracing his features.

“I’ve got your coffee… and someone left these for you,” he says, and Dean dips his head with a smile.

“I have a secret admirer?”

“Seems so.”

“Huh,” Dean plays along, maybe it’ll make Castiel feel more comfortable.

Castiel’s been his assistant for a couple of years now, and he knows just how efficient he is with his job and skills. The coffee isn’t Castiel’s job, Dean never asked him to bring it for him, it’s just always been a kind gesture that Dean’s taken for granted in recent times.

The other man comes closer, resting his hip on the edge of Dean’s desk as he sets the coffee down gently and the smell of it hits Dean’s nose. He inhales it like a drug, he’s been up for hours and this is the first coffee, he’s deprived. He can also smell Castiel’s deodorant, that classic _man_ smell he knows too well.

The chocolates are set down atop his keyboard and Dean looks down at them, they look expensive, but they also advertise some interesting flavours which he’s dying to try already. Castiel is usually swift to leave his office and get on with his own early morning work but he lingers.

Dean hides his knowing smirk, fiddling with the sticky tab holding the box closed and opens it up. It may only be 9AM but that’s no reason not to have coffee and chocolates. He takes one, some kind of dark chocolate truffle with gold flakes on top, boasting a rich and smooth texture, and then offers the box to Castiel.

“It’s 9am, Dean,” he says flatly, but Dean just nods his head with a shrug.

“I’m fully aware of the time,” Dean tells him. “C’mon, can’t deny a valentines chocolate, can you?”

Castiel seems to consider his options, Dean’s not gonna force the guy but maybe he just wants to objectively see Castiel’s lips around the bite of chocolate.

He really shouldn’t think like that, he’s Castiel’s boss. Then again, he did leave a rose for him, so screw it.

Dean swallows the chocolate and licks his lips. “They’re so good,” he rumbles and when he looks up to Castiel, he knows he got the reaction he was looking for, that happy dance in Castiel’s eyes. These chocolates certainly weren’t from any secret admirer; they were – for sure – from Castiel himself.

“Did you pass by your desk on the way here? I think you have your own secret admirer,” Dean gives him a little smile, hoping to cover up his nervousness.

“Yes. There was a rose on my desk. Can’t think for the life of me who it’s from though,” Castiel’s brow raises minutely and he takes that moment to choose a chocolate at random and then slide it onto his tongue before closing his lips around his finger.

Dean swings his chair a little, adjusting his legs until they’re fully under the desk out of view. Above him, Castiel chuckles, clearly having noticed and Dean’s cheeks heat. He wonders what happened to his strong, confident can-do self but just one more look at Castiel and he has his answer.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“The rose was from you?” Dean chooses not to look up, but he nods slowly, just the once. “And, as you’ve probably guessed, the chocolates were from me—”

“We’re not supposed to, there are rules—”

“Fuck the rules.” Dean’s head snaps up to Castiel’s face with the expletive. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s heard Castiel swear in the office, and it’s usually at the copier.

“What?”

“There’s not even that many people in yet… and your door is conveniently shut.”

“Here?”

“Right,” Castiel perches on the edge of the desk and leans in close to Dean, “here.”

A hand wraps around Dean’s red tie and tugs him forward gently. Their lips meet, and where Dean expected a crushing impact, there’s only a soft gentleness. He relishes in it, humming quietly, just the sound of their lips smacking together.

The harsh tone of Dean’s office phone breaks them apart and Dean appreciates the flush of Castiel’s cheeks for another moment before straightening himself up and answering the phone.

“Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc., Dean Winchester speaking,” Dean wishes the phone call was quicker than it is, but throughout, Castiel stays. He’s still perched on the edge of his desk and has picked up a second chocolate from the box. Dean avidly doesn’t watch as he pops it in his mouth.

Castiel goes for a third, despite his earlier protest that it was too early for chocolate and Dean bats his hand away with a wink.

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“You’ll have the numbers by the end of the day… yes… goodbye.” Dean puts the phone down and sighs, leaning back in his chair. “You free this evening?”

“Who me?”

“No, Mr. Adler, who I was on the phone to – I was going to take him out for dinner,” Dean shakes his head but cracks a smile when he sees Castiel laughing.

“Yes, I’m free.”

“Good.”

“See you after work then?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, definitely.”

Dean knows that, just like any other day, they’re going to be interacting with one another throughout the day, but they do have a date to look forward to. On a trip for another cup of coffee – and one for Castiel too – he notices that Castiel has put the rose he gave him in his crammed pen pot and that puts a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
